Lady in Red
by iCandies
Summary: Maka Albarn, who takes a dangerous shot to meet someone very much she never met when he needed to. Formed a new identity to know everything that she needed to. With a change of hair color she was a new person. / HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The meet

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: A new story! And this is not a mini story! A full story by the way. I'll be focusing with this story after 'Two is better than one'. Hope you read and review this! Thanks!**

**Lady in Red  
Chapter 1: The meet**

"You kidding me?" The mischievous grin of Soul Eater Evans was replaced by a chuckle while talking to his friends both Death the Kid and Black Star. Taking another shot of margarita, a pair of violet eyes landing on a sexy-looking model.

"No, I'm not kidding. The last time I met her, I was all you know... Making those moves when she tells me... I don't have enough wood and she slapped me hard on the face, damn!" Black Star cackled a loud grin causing his companions to laugh at him anyway. "Hey" A group of girls greeted the all so famous Soul Evans while passing and he responded back with a wink.

Soul Evans wasn't even famous for a job. Like modelling or acting. He just comes here and there often or because of his impossibly handsome features. Squared jaws in aftershave, spiky silver white unique hair, red crimson eyes and jagged teeth. Often wearing a tight shirt to reveal his carved chest or abs and a pair of black metallic jeans. He was everything that girls would guess would be a model or an athlete. But he is not.

"You see that?! How the fuck did you just do that?!" Black Star asked him for the fifth time this day and Kid, being quiet as he is drank another shot.

"Black Star... You have so much to learn. Because, guys like us... Don't attach this called 'feelings' to a girl whether she's a doctor, a candle maker or even a stripper. You just don't attach strings, you know. And I don't plan of attaching any"

Kid snorted back causing the two to snap their heads at him. "As if that's possible, remember your girl... Blair? "You're one in a million" Kid made an impression of his previous girlfriend, Blair. The first time that Soul fell in love actually but was replaced when he found out she was cheating on him.

_Flashback_

_'Here' His voice echoed on her ear drums, he placed a small box on her hand. 'Soul! You don't have to!' She excitedly opened the box and examined the silver necklace with the words 'You're one in a million' carved on the center. _

_'Its beautiful' Soul helped her place it around her neck. 'It's because you are one in a million' He grinned and then finally both smashed their lips together, under the moonlight, sitting on a couple swing._

"Shut the fuck up! You two asshats were filming us in our anniversary and she ain't worth it. That's why I'm sticking to getting a number of a hot girl and getting laid" The three of them laughed at each other once again. Giving in a few talks about girls and whatever inside the famous club of all. Neon Yellow.

"Okay... Lets all be serious. I've got something to tell you both" A smirk settling on his face, both looked up from Kid with sober, they were quite drunk but could settle anyway. "Kid, if this is about you taking a shit... We don't mind you causing a trouble"

"No, not that, you dumbass. I'm just announcing that I'm... Getting married" There was silence for a moment... And then followed by a wave of laughter. "Dude... Stop it! You're killing me!" Black Star laughed once again until his guts hurt. "I'm being serious" With that... The two tried to look casual and then observed Kid.

"He is not kidding at all" Black Star said wide-eyed. "Dude... What the fuck are you getting yourself into? Marriage is a trap! Escape from it before its too late!" Soul shook his friend until he removed his grip.

"Asshats! I thought you were being proud of me" He muttered. Then it was Soul's turn to sigh in disappointment.

"Whatever, man. It's your decision anyway if you're really getting married. Unless you're stoned from LSD, right?" Soul encouraged.

"No! I am not stoned from LSD. But thanks for agreeing anyway, and Soul... You'll be my best man" Soul nodded in response. "But don't say I didn't warned you"

"Wait, why is he your best man?! And not me! I'm better!" Kid chuckled in attempt as Soul rolled his eyes while drinking another shot. "Black Star, remember the time you screwed Chrona's wedding?" They were looking terrified by the memory of Black Star with his loud ringtone in the middle of the wedding. Not just that, the ringtone was 'I just had sex' by David Guetta. And his wife's father almost killed them.

"Well... It wasn't my fault that someone called but whatever"

"Anyways, who is it anyway?" Sou interrupted and Kid suddenly shifted on his seat. "Remember the girl I met in the soldier's camp?"

"You mean... Liz? The chick who can use two guns at the same time?"

"Yeah, that's the one" Kid was confused even more when Soul grinned in return. "Oh, I can just picture the terror of being a husband of that gun chick" He took another shot and then was now confused when the two were looking at him.

"What?"

"Well... I guess you'll never understand of how it took the manly guts away when you kneel and propose a ring because you're such a player" The two laughed at his confused face. "It's a matter of not falling in love" Black Star mocked and then they both laughed.

"Okay... I swear to my cool self, that this... Isn't gonna be a slave of a chick!" But then again, both seemed to 'not buy it'. Soul rolled his eyes and then faced the other way. He was about to shift his gaze when something caught it.

"Alright... I'll give you... Seven hundred dollars if he did in the next three months" Black Star settled. "Well, deal is it for the next four months" Not giving any fuck of what they were betting, Soul excused himself from his friends who appears to not notice him walk away.

~~~  
Her jade-green eyes seen the familiar guy walking on the other side to approach her. She fixed her bogus pitch black and long hair and then adjusted her red backless dress. "Hey" He greeted with the hint of 'being pretty' and she noticed it. "Hey" She greeted back while crossing her legs to make her dress appear shorter. She wasn't being a slut or a whore or both. Maybe people around her would think of her as one anyway but not that she cared. She was doing this for something more than a slut would do like seeking an attention. It was something more if they only knew.

"Hmm... I've never seen you here often, you new here?" Soul first started, she turned her attention to him and then settled with a smirk. "How'd you know? I am" She tugged a part of her hair under her ear and gazed back on her drink.

"It's just obvious. Can I get you... Any drink?" He returned with a smirk, she never left his gaze as she asked for a drink herself. "Gin tonic please. And you'll pay for it" He sexily chuckled as what she noticed it and things are going as what she expected it to be.

"Alright... I'll pay. Not unless you tell me your name" She giggled in response, putting her index finger under her chin in a matter of thinking. "You're a dealer, huh?"

"If that's what you call it"

"Okay then... I'm Cherry" He suddenly took her hand and kissed it as if he was a prince. "I'm Soul" She chuckled at his attempt and then drank the tonic. "Yeah, pretty boy... Those charms may not work" She patted his back and then staggered away to go to the neon-colored dance floor. But Soul followed anyway.

Soul watched like how she moved her hips and then flexed like a natural dancer. With that, Cherry eyed him anyway. Pulling him to her, she grinds on him. Settling his hands on her slim waist and her hands on his aftershave face. "Having a good time?" Soul whispered on her ear. She turned around and placed her fingers on his eyes to close it.

"You bet I am" Soul felt a slight warmth and when he opened his eyes back, she was gone. He tried looking over the crowd but she wasn't there.

~~~  
Decided to stagger back to his friends with a hint of confusion on their faces of why he was in a trance. He was always active in every place or time but why is he in a trance right now?

"Dude, we've been looking everywhere for you... Where were you?" Black Star asked. Soul didn't answered with any words of how he should but he did with a smile. And it was new. It wasn't a grin or a chuckle but a real smile.

"He's creeping me out. He never smiles" Kid said as he settled to sit. "What do you mean?" He asked all so innocent while taking a shot.

~~~  
Her red polished nails dialed a number. "Tsubaki!" She excitedly yelled. "Maka! What's the news?!" Tsubaki asked back on the other line. "Cherry or Maka just made contact with Soul Evans but really its Cherry, what else?!"

"Things are going as planned then" Tsubaki cheered on the other line. "It sure is" Maka smiled in return.


	2. Chapter 15: The meet 2

******Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**  


******Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

******Note: Alright... I'm also sorry for the late update. I was still dizzy with all the flight back in our country. Yeah... Singapore was awesome! Especially the roller coasters! Cylon and Galactica! Anyways... Read and review! **

******Lady in Red  
Chapter 1.5: The meet** **2**

The other day was exciting for Soul. As much as he remembered that he JUST BET that he won't be falling for a girl with his two companions just made him realized that right now... He's looking for _her _in the club. But sighed in relief when he also realized that both of his companions are out for the night. So, he was left looking for her. For Cherry.

"Where the heck is she?" Scanning the whole club with his red crimson eyes, something caught his attention. His eyes flickered when he saw someone familiar staggering to his direction. "Chrona?"

"Soul! Dude!" The pink-haired party boy greeted with a slight pat on the back. "Hey! So... Where's your wife?" He mustards a grin and without even knowing scanned the whole area once again. "Hmm... She's at home resting... Well, you know what happens after weddings, right?" And Soul knew about it. Both grinned with their inside joke.

"Hey... Chrona... You're an officer before, right?" Chrona nodded while taking a sip with his margarita. "Well... Have you seen a girl with green eyes? Hmm... About this tall" Soul gestured a hand leveling towards his eye level.

"Hmmm... Maka? Maka Albarn?" His fingers trailed towards his chin with a wonder. He had known Maka when he was visiting the public library. He always borrowed books for him and his wife. They were good friends and Maka always recommended great books towards him. And the only one he knew of with green eyes was Maka.

"Maka? Who the heck is Maka?" Irritation flowed in his voice. He wasn't looking for any 'Maka'. What's a Maka anyway? Is it a food? A place? Or whatever. He was looking for an hour glass figure with a backless red dress and red lipstick. He was looking for the revealed soft skin and jade green eyes. The same personality as he is. Not some Maka chick, right?

"Yeah... Green eyes? She's the only green eyes I know... And she works at the library" Then finally, Soul knitted his eye brows together. Thinking if she's Maka... But that was impossible. No one would work as a librarian with a hot figure. Well... That's what Soul thinks anyway.

"Where is it located?" Contemplating to think, something or someone covered his eyes. Upon revealing, it was Cherry. With the cheeky smile on her red studded lipstick. Her red-fitted tank top matched with black metallic tights and pumps hugged her figure and identity. She looks stunningly beautiful.

"Cherry?" Cherry winked for an answer and then pulled Soul away from his pink-haired companion. Not caring if Chrona was there and not caring if he knew she saw him. Chrona pointed his index finger towards the exiting pair with a tint of confusion.

"She looks so... Familiar"

Cherry pulled him to the other table on the corner of the cigarette area. She was smiling mischievously and Soul felt excited about it. "Why'd you leave me yesterday? I was looking for you"

"Hmmm... I like playing with you" Emphasizing the word 'playing' more with a hint of seduction, Soul knew to himself it was working. "Wanna play some more, babydoll?" He settled a smirk similar to hers. A short pause and then followed by the crashing of each other's mouths. Tongues wrapping, saliva sharing, dominance and then finally the shortness of breathes. Pulling away, Cherry realized that she 'unconsciously' unbuttoned his shirt. She wiped her saliva and then sat properly on her seat with Soul buttoning his sleeves.

"That... Was hot" Soul whispered with his jagged teeth showing. Cherry chuckled and then drank her bloody mary drink. "So... You... Want to... Continue playing... In your crib?" Cherry asked while rubbing her fore fingers on his unbuttoned chest.

"I can't see why not" And with that, the pair walked away from the noisy club.

Going inside a red sports car, she smirked in delight as Soul was driving beside her. Idealizing a few questions to ask for him like an interview and then once again, without sounding suspicious she did so asked her mentally rehearsed questions.

"So Soul Evans... What's your story?" Her head faced on the opposite direction, Cherry watched his reflection on the window beside her. He first chuckled before turning the whole car into dead silence. She felt nervous that he suspected something when finally he opened his mouth.

"Well... My parents don't fucking care about me and I don't care about them. I'm... I play the piano a lot... I have a brother... Wes but he's dead from a car accident" With that messed-up information, Cherry laughed until her guts hurts.

"You're killing me... Hmm... Do you work?" With that question, she caught the stare on the reflection. She saw the long inhale of breathe before answering. "I work in many ways" With that, she stopped asking. That was the boundary until everything turned dead silent or more about flirting and seduction until finally reaching a penthouse with a black gate and pine trees. The black gate automatically opened for the car to pass as he parked inside a garage. Getting off his car, he was smashed against a wall and a girl licking his chin. Then and there, he was turned on.

"Just... A little something. Let's go" Soul, as excited as he was, carried Cherry towards a huge master bedroom. White covers and black walls, white light and a few sophisticated items. Dropping her on the bed, Soul unbuttoned his shirt as Cherry stared down towards his carved body. "Why don't you... Take a hot shower? I'll settle a few drinks and we'll play... I'll surprise you even" The grin on his face grew wider and he doesn't have anything to argue about anyways.

Without a word, he left for a shower... As Cherry planned, she shoved a hand in her bag... "Where the fuck is it?" She muttered to herself. Finally grabbing a small bottled yellow-colored liquid... She opened a wine bottle and poured two glasses. Also pouring the yellow liquid in one glass, she shook it lightly. "Perfect"

Removed her red pumps, metallic tights and tank top, she had been wearing black knickers and a red lace bra... A lingerie set perhaps. Even settling a pair of brown stockings and the hosts she felt naughty. But everything she planned for was finally happening. Its not even sex. It was something more. Something that she's looking for from him. He played a role she knew was important to find someone. And she's about to find out when the door clicks open. Revealing a fresh guy with a loose towel around the waist.

"Crap... You look fucking gorgeous" He complimented. As he started crawling towards her, giggling in return, she shoved the wine glass towards his mouth, gulping every drop.

"Now that we're fresh" Soul started kissing her rough and she knew she had to ride with it as long as it takes. Sending quite a few kisses towards her neck, his pace slowed down. "You feeling okay?" Cherry asked while pecking his cheek. Before he could answer, he was unconscious on top of her.

Drowning from the unconscious body, she pushed him away until he falls off the floor. "Stupid" She muttered. Scanning the whole bedroom, the room was huge enough to fit her two bedrooms. A huge king-sized bed, two dividers on each side of the flat screen television, a black piano on the right and a sofa. It was nothing special when you're as high class or as rich as Soul Evans.

"Alright... Alright... Need to find it" She muttered to herself when she eyes a drawer below a mirror. Checking, it was full of money, his passport, his ray ban collection and some condoms. Rolling her eyes, she knew how much of a play boy he was. She knew a few details about him.

Like how the someone she's looking for gave him the chance to study in Washington when his parents removed their connection towards him. Like, how he visited the club regularly. She wasn't being obsessive, she just needed the easiest way to access a full entrance.

"Nothing here" But before she could close the drawer, she heard a cringing noise below the drawer. "Ohh... There it is" Smirking, she removed the lock with a bobby pin. Revealing a new compartment. "What's all this?" There were documents and many names of a lot of girls and cellphone numbers. But what was strange was the bank accounts of the girls were also listed.

Her eyes draws towards an old and almost teared up picture of a red-haired man wearing a suit with a red under shirt. He was serious on the photo together with Soul when he looks somewhat fifteen. She placed the photo inside her bag and then continued looking. Within a few looks she saw a small notebook.

Gasping in shock, the notebook was filled with different sets of schedules. What caught her attention was the small note written in red ink. Was a place... But the other half was torn and the back was filled with meetings with other girls. "I knew it"

A slight groan snapped her from looking... Taking all of the information back in the compartment, she clothed herself once again. Removing her knickers and then placing it on the floor as a sign of the 'action' and the illusion for the guy whom she almost slept with. And wasn't even part of the plan. Finally exiting the penthouse, she could breathe again after doing some research.


End file.
